kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
O's Link/The Old Detective
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'O' arc, O'' standing for Old (Dopant) and Obscured. Synopsis Shotaro and Ryu are asked by a mother to save her daughter, who has been turned old to satisfy a grudge hit and then suddenly they are approached by Shroud who wants them to become Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme. Plot After visiting his family's grave to tell them he's alright, Ryu goes over to the Narumi Agency to treat Shotaro, Philip, and Akiko to sweet dumplings until a woman named Yoshie Goto arrives to get help for her daughter Miyu, who somehow aged into the old woman who came with her. Heading to Miyu's school, Ryu and Akiko learn from the principal that Miyu was recently chosen to be the lead in the upcoming school play before meeting Miyu's friend Kumi and her mother Mitsuko Sekine. Elsewhere, Shotaro meets Watcherman and learns about a fortune teller called the Ager who ages people his customers hate, including the secret code to find him. Soon after going through many fortune tellers to find him, Akiko finally finds the Ager, Takashi Soma. When Ryu and Shotaro attempt to take him in, the Ager becomes the Old Dopant and uses his aging Old Creak on Akiko until Kamen Rider Accel takes the bunt of the attack with the Dopant shocked to see it had no effect on him. Kamen Rider Double joins Accel in fighting the Old Dopant before becoming CycloneJokerXtreme to end it. However, the Old Dopant uses his faster side to hold off Double, and then uses his Old Creak, canceling the transformation as Shotaro begins to age. The Old Dopant escapes before as Philip realizes his attacks are similar to the Terror Dopant's, joining Ryu is pursuing Shroud who tells them that that have similar physiologies. Also, that with Shotaro unable to continue, they now need to join forces to become the hate-powered Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme to defeat the Old Dopant and Ryubee. As Makura is forced into babysitting the aged Shotaro as Akiko takes Yoshie to find Mitsuko on a hunch, Philip tries to look up the means to reverse the Old Dopant's effects on Shotaro and Miyu. However, he finds Wakana attempting to look up Shroud after their father was cryptic about the woman's identity. While this occurred, after meeting Kazu and seeing the next generation Gaia Memories developed by a former Museum scientist, Ryu confronts her about Shroud the relation she has with the Sonozaki family. Arriving to the Sekine residence, Akiko and Yoshie find the Ager as he left the house. Assuming his Dopant form, he was able to age the women when Philip arrives and lures the Dopant away. While Yoshie manages to force Mitsuko to admit she did hire the Ager to age Miyu so Kumi can be the star of the school play, Philip calls Shotaro to become Double FangJoker as Shroud watches when the fight goes the Old Dopant's way. Back at the Futo Hotel, Saeko reveals to Ryu that Shroud is the one who set all of these events into motion to get her revenge on Ryubee with his family paying the price when she gave Shinkuro Isaka the Weather Memory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Fortune Teller: , , Suit Actors *''to be added Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme, Fang ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme, FangJoker **Accel ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 7.8% *This episode features the cameo appearance of Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccelXtreme. *Though Philip is the "body" for FangJoker, Shotaro is clearly shown to still be in control of his left half by his frail body slowing the form down, much the same way Philip's distractions in previous episodes could incapacitate Double's other forms by freezing his right side. *Although Mitsuko confessed to bribing the Ager to age Miu, Akiko and and Yoshie for some reason didn't report that to the police. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess, The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt, O's Link/The Old Detective and O's Link/Shroud's Confession. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｏの連鎖／老人探偵ついて｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｏの連鎖／老人探偵ついて｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode